


Crave you

by lucas_writes



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Eventual Smut, M/M, Marco is rlly awkward someone pls save him, STAR BUTTERFLY MATCHMAKER SUPREME, Stripper!Tom, Tom gets angry thanks to his gay thoughts, aroace!Star, everyone is human, i honestly have no idea how this happened, older! everyone, pizza delivery boy!Marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucas_writes/pseuds/lucas_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco wanted to prove Star that he wasn't a ‘safe kid’ anymore</p><p>...so Star decides to take him to a strip club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The one where Marco proves Star a point by going to a strip club

**Author's Note:**

> see u all in hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "-He is so interested in you. You should ask him his number!-"
> 
> "Star no-"
> 
> "-Date him! Get married! I pick bridesmaid by the way. Buy a house near the sea and have two children named Star and Butterfly!"
> 
> "Wait wha-"
> 
> "-STAR BUTTERFLY MATCHMAKER SUPREME!"

After their 5 years living together, Marco had realized something since the first day he met the blonde.

Star, _always_ , had bad ideas.

Bad ideas that would make Marco either die of embarrassment or actually almost die. Or both.

But Marco grew to accept them, battle them with head tall and without fear, or so he liked to think.

So after the 4th episode of what Marco liked to call 'Star vs. The laundry machine’. Now their apartment smelled forever to lemon detergent and it took 3 days to clean the bubble disaster Star decided to create.

“Well at least you don't have to worry about cleaning the apartment for a while, also it no longer smells like something died Marco.” She commented that day in a positive note while he dried their soaked clothes.

Now Stars recent killer idea was to see their old yearbooks.

Which he was already starting to dislike. It would only make memories surface of awkward feelings, sweaty hands, and that horrible picture day that still haunted him nowadays.

But another thing he had learned from Star is that once she had something in her mind she would never, ever, let it go.

So that's how he ended laying in the floor with his best friend, flipping through the pages of their teenager years.

It started on a bright note. Snickering and remembering their younger selves and their misadventures.

...And trying to solve one of the many mysteries of life.

Which was how Alfonso had gotten extremely hot. And how had he became one of the most popular men's underwear model in the world.

Everything was sailing smoothly until they reached “The Awards” section. He groaned at the title, intending to skip it but Star didn't let him. Photos of many students showing their best smiles appeared, they had won labels such as “Teachers Pet” or “Couple of the Year”.

A photo of Star appeared, grinning widely and her eyes shinning brightly. The words “Most friendliest student!” were written below in a rainbow colored title. And somehow Star had won that title consecutively the next 5 years.

And for Marco's horror, in the next page he appeared. An awkward wobbly smile plastered in his face, the words “Safe Kid” written bellow.

With that Star started laughing uncontrollably.

“Oh my god I had forgotten of that nickname!” She wheezed between giggles.

“Star! It's not funny!” He cried, voice high pitched and cracked.

“Yes it is!” She teased while poking his cheek with a 'plomp!’. The familiar heat tinted his cheeks. He tried to scowl at the giggling blonde, only to make her laugh even more.

“Aw my sweet little Marco you are still as 'adowable' as always.” She cooed. Squishing his flaming cheeks together and making him pout.

“I am not 'adowable’! I'm an adult Star! That was also 4 years ago. 4 years!” He fumed, trying to pry himself off Stars grip, with no success. Even with his years practicing karate the blonde girl had always been more stronger than him.

“Whatever.” She sang and finally let a bemused Marco escape from her death grip. Then she grabbed her phone and Marco could already guess what else was going to happen.

“Oh nononon-Star don't even dare.” He threatened (or tried to), trying to get the evil mobile of her hands.

“But everyone loves 14 year old cute Marco! Look at him all awkward and cute.” She said pointing at the source of his suffering. Star had always managed to make him agree to things, but this time he wasn't going to let her show to the 400 contacts she had his old embarrassing self.

“First, I am not cute. Second, no pictures or I will throw your phone to the window.”

She looked amused at his first statement and then her face morphed into one of feigned terror.

“You would never.” She whispered dramatically, furrowing her brows.

“Test me.” Marco smirked, crossing his arms cockily.

Though he wouldn't really dare to, a little voice told him, phones were pricey and he wasn't a big jerk to throw his best friends phone to death.

Star then went into deep thought, thinking of the possible and scenarios until she made that face.

That face that meant she had an idea.

Marco prayed for his own safety.

“How about you prove me that you aren't cute innocent 'Safe Kid’ anymore?”

“What do you mean?” He questioned, looking at a smirking Star.

“Weeeeell, I have an idea of how you can prove me that you aren't an adorable pure being. If you do it I will never tease you ever again about you being a safe kid. Cross my heart!” She said while drawing an imaginary 'X’ on her chest.

In all honesty it sounded like a horrible terrible bad idea.

But that was just what he needed to prove that his 14 year old self was long gone. A crazy wild Star idea.

“Deal.” He said while a wicked grin was present on the blonde's face, something evil glinting in her eye.

Not that Marco was having second thoughts or anything.

“Deal!” Star cheered and then spat on her hand. Which Marco cringed in disgust.“If we are sealing a deal we have to do it properly Marco! Now spit and shake!” Star commanded and his protests were already futile against her.

Spitting on his hand, he shook their saliva covered hands together and tried to not think of germs and proper hygiene. With that Star hollered in excitement and started working on her 'secret plan', running to her room and locking herself up.

Marco prayed for his own safety.

*

Star's “secret plan” was a strip club.

Yes. A strip club.

A strip club.

Adorned with neon lights and catchy pop music blasting from the inside, “Twilight Dream” stood with all its glory. Looming over a 'Heavily having second thoughts right now'-Marco and a proud Star.

“No way.” He glared as Star bounced on her heels, waiting in the incredibly long queue. “Star this is crossing the line, I didn't agree to a strip club!”

A group of middle aged women behind them eyed him judgingly, making him move closer to the blonde.

“Huh? Did my ears hear correctly? It almost sounded like a-” She let out a loud that sounded like a chicken while folding her arms to resemble wings. “-chicken?” She giggled and eyed a fuming Marco while making more chicken sounds and flapping her 'wings'. The people close to them started glaring at her, switching their scowls at Marco to make her shut up.

Oh no he wasn't going to let Star win this one, he wouldn't let his pride be shattered by the evil blonde.

"Ok ok forget what I said, now Star could you please stop? People are watching us." He grabbed Star's shoulders and steadied her.

"Sure can do!" She replied with a militar salute, beaming at him."Aren't you excited Marco?-

"Not really." He was probably going to die of how nervous he was.

"-Imagine if I find you a nice possible new boyfriend tonight!" She winked and he shuddered with fear, something dropping in his gut and making it clench in fear.

Star was by far the worst wing man ever. Since the incident in the Chinese restaurant date he would never rely again on her 'Awesome matchmaking skills'.

"Please don't." He begged. Star only shrugged while grinning, making him pray for the tenth time this night for his safety.

*

The time finally came for them to reach the entrance. He showed nervously his identity to the brooding looking security guard. Making Star let out an excited squeal and hop up and down.

“Yes Marco! Here is a man ready for risks 'amarite ladies?” Star commented to the group of middle aged women before them.

And she was completely ignored.

Well great confidence boost there.

But it was just a strip club after all, he would see some almost naked people dance on metal poles and try to not get Star and himself too drunk. It was no big deal and he would make it just fine.

Maybe.

Stepping into “Twilight Dream” there was a huge room, round tables everywhere and neon dim lights being one of the sources of light. The main one was the brightly lit scenario in the middle of the vast room. Currently empty with just a metallic pole in the end of the catwalk.

“Oooh we must have arrived in time for the next show!” Star cheered and plopped down on an empty stool, they were just few places away from the scenario.

“I guess…” He muttered sitting on his stool next to the blonde. Marco started observing his surroundings, the neon lights not helping his vision much.

A bar packed with people was in the opposite side of them, and lots of shirtless male waiters were serving drinks. There were also cushioned lounges full with people. Marco blushed and averted his eye immediately when he saw a various strippers giving people lap dances.

Also the place was full of people, large crowds everywhere.

'Maybe there is a special event tonight.’ The thought crossed his mind.

Star had successfully captured the attention of a waiter, probably ordering the most sparkly colorful drink they had.

“Wait do you have something with edible glitter and that glows in the dark, because that would be grea-”

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN-!"A loud booming female voice shut Star's rambling. Making her squeak and look up to the stage.

Slowly the bar lost it's cyan neon hue and was replaced with a velvet red one. The electric pop music was long gone and a sensual slow beat started playing. The new atmosphere made a twisting feeling appear in the brunet's gut.

"-AND NOW THE MAIN EVENT OF THE NIGHT! THE CLUBS AND EVERYONE FAVORITE: 'THE DEVIL'! "

The crowd broke in roaring cheers and whistles, even Star was clapping and letting a small 'Oooooooh' of amaze.

The lights turned darker and the sensual beat became more rapid, as well the beating of his heart increased its pace.

A tall figure emerged from the curtains, dressed from head to toe with a black fitting suit, adorned with a red tie. He walked elegantly in the stage, a cocky smirk in his face.

Another thing that stood out was his redheaded hair, an elegant up-do that framed his face and showed his sharp features.

And holy shit he was so attractive.

Though his red eyes were what most caught Marco's attention. 'They are probably contacts or an effect from the lighting.' Marco thought, but they were entrancing.

And then those velvet eyes landed on him, just seconds of eye contact happened. He tensed up and looked away immediately, thanking the red lighting from making his growing blush unnoticeable.

The man had something hypnotic with his whole presence. Greeted by the crowd with even more loud cheering he started swaying his hips to the beat of the music. Star elbowed him in the ribs, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“He’s quite a hunk don't you think?” She teased. He replied with a shrug, trying to look uninterested and avoid furthermore teasing from the blonde. The brunet did prefer to look up and contemplate the dancing stranger in the stage.

A sensual female voice started singing. With that the red-eyed stripper took one of his black gloves off. Then threw it to the crowd below him with outstretched hands.

The same fate the other glove had. This time instead of using his elegant long fingers, it was pulled with his teeth, revealing another bony pale hand.

The stripper was mouthing the song's lyrics, lazily licking his lips while he took of his black jacket. He swayed his chest and shoulders and the jacket was now abandoned and forgotten. And his wine vest was also left for the hungry audience.

Marco glanced at Star quickly checking for any reaction. Indeed she was also entranced with the show, her eyes focused on the stranger. It was surprising the effect the dancer had, being able to make even Star have her eyes glued on him too.

Now he was popping the buttons of his white long sleeved shirt. Sliding it on his shoulder to tease, each button revealing more of his toned chest. A pink nipple adorned with a little metallic hoop appeared, making Marcos blood start heading south.

'Nononono boner time. Conceal don't feel.’ He chanted. If he spotted one he would have to glue himself to the tiny stool the entire night. Memories of his awkward teenager years flashed through his mind making him grimace, he had to try to control his libido.

But what worried him more currently was if he didn't die of combustion first and would be able to make it out alive. All of his blood was going to his face or his lower regions and with each beat he felt hotter.

The stripper sled off his shirt in a swift motion, the smooth skin that had been covered finally revealed.

"I am going to die." The thought appeared instantly when he noticed the two pierced nubs, his alluring abs and the path of dark hair on the taut abdomen of the redhead, leading to his unbuckled dress pants.

Somehow the closer the stranger got he looked more attractive. Marco's heart pumped faster as closer the redhead got from the pole, a devilish smirk laced in his face.

Grabbing the metallic pole, he swirled on it, swaying his hips down slowly, showing his chest to the melting crowd. The audience that surrounded him was going wild, giving and throwing money. Which the red headed accepted pleased with a wink.

The fluid movements affected his south region immediately and his thoughts were becoming foggy. His attention was only dedicated to the man on stage.

He hadn't realize he was leaning forward. And it was too late to notice that his sparkly drink (courtesy of Star) had arrived.

And it was already spilling in the table from being knocked over.

“Shit!” He muttered. The cold drink sipping through his clothes made him snap out from his trance and let out a yelp. Star was already grabbing a handful of colorful napkins, dabbing his wet clothes with them, a small snicker escaping her lips.

Why did he have so much bad luck to pull a Marco (Star loved calling any embarrassing act a 'Marco') right now?

He hoped, prayed, and begged that the stripper hadn't seen his entire act of his clumsiness.

After successfully drying himself (tho there was some sparkling edible glitter in his shirt left) he looked back at the stage anxiously.

Only to find that the redhead had his eyes dead set on him.

He was currently thrusting his hips lewdly to the pole, head thrown back exposing his slender neck and his bobbing Adam apple. The dancer keep the eye contact, velvet glazed eyes staring at him.

And something like a high pitched squeak escaped his lips.

He didn't know if he should try to keep the staring game with the dancer, or look around awkwardly. And in the end he decided the latter, his empty glass suddenly being extremely interesting.

Marco decided to grab every ounce of courage he had left and dared to look up the stage again. Disappointment filled his gut when he didn't meet those velvet eyes. The stripper was currently twirling around the pole, moving his body in an erotic way.

Marco noted that the red head had an incredible body, slender and taut, somehow looking inviting, completely alluring and desirable.

He also noticed that his body was getting more uncomfortably hot and his hands were beginning to get clammy too. And the situation in his pants was getting tighter with every thrust the stripper made. And it didn't help at all the next move the red haired made next. With a swift move the strippers dress pants were long gone, leaving him with a garment that left little to the eye.

He could feel Star glancing at him but he couldn't tear his gaze away from the stage, the cheers of the crowd and the sensual beat were starting to get hazy. He felt so lightheaded and numb, his throat seemed to be clogged somehow, and any coherent thought was impossible for him currently.

The tempo of the song got faster and so did the red head's movements. One of his hands gripped tightly the pole while he grinded passionately on it, the other caressed his own chest. With one last roll downwards, he thrust his hips up and with that the song ended. The club blasted with loud whistles and applauses, and the stripper received cheerfully the bills many gave him.

When the red head finished receiving his reward he smirked at the still cheering crowd. Star was clapping enthusiastically beside him and he decided to join her but trying to not be too eager about it. Because Marco in all truth was mesmerized by the redhead dancer. His attractive face, cocky sensual demeanor and the arousing body the stripper had made him feel completely wrapped around his finger. Marco didn't want the stripper to leave and the thought made him frown slightly.

And then the stripper met his eyes, giving him a genuine smile and not his usual smirk, which then came with a wink. The stage was immersed with darkness and the redhead was gone.

Marco's brain shut down for 5 minutes, the scene replaying consecutively on his head.

Until a high pitched squeal came out from the blond beside him, who stood up abruptly and started shaking him rapidly.

"Ohmygod oh my-MARCO DIAZ! Am I that drunk or did he wink at you?! He is so interested in you. You should ask him his number!-"

"Star no-"

"-Date him! Get married! I pick bridesmaid by the way. Buy a house near the sea and have two children named Star and Butterfly!"

"WAIT WHA-"

"-STAR BUTTERFLY MATCHMAKER SUPREME!" She bumped a fist midair and cheered loudly making lots of people turn their heads to the sudden noise. Marco just groaned and hid his face with his hands hoping for the Earth to open up and eat him whole."-Great job Star. Oh thank you me you are so kind."She kept rambling while patting her back.

"Ok first I'm not asking for his phone number or even talking to him like, have you seen him? He's way out of my league!" He tried to make Star reason and she pouted at his statement.

"But the wink-?"

"It is his job to seduce people Star, I'm pretty sure it's part of the act-"

"Marco oh sweet Marco, I'm like a ninja master at love and matchmaking-" She pressed his cheeks together shutting him up and looked at him dead pan in the eye.

"Star, you are aro-"

"-and my ninja master matchmaking skills tell me you and him are meant for each other"

"You said that 'bout the other last 10 guys you've hooked me up with-"

"Shhhhh those are unimportant details!"

"Star it's fine, I'm fine-" It was true in a way, he just wanted Star to leave the topic alone. "-let's just get drunk or something"

Star didn't look completely convinced but she did get the message he wanted to stop talking about that, he thanked her internally for that.

"Though I am a ninja master at matchmaking admit it"

"Yea um-" Thousands of memories of his horrible past hook ups Star made flashed through his mind. "-you sure are Star." He smiled at her and a wide grin appeared on her face.

"KNEW IT!"


	2. Pizza delivery at 2 am possible murder or porno scenario brought by Marco Diaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he waited anxiously he wondered who in his right mind would order pizza at 2 am in the middle of the night. The little note stuck on top the pizza box read the address and the name it was ordered under. 'Tom' said the scribble.
> 
> 'Thanks Tom, not getting any sleep tonight.' Marco couldn't help hate the stranger with each passing second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *skateboards in 2 years late* here have this i didnt proofread and its 5 am bye

It had been 5 days with 17 hours since the strip club incident.

Not that Marco was counting or that he cared at all. Because no matter what Star said, he had already gotten over The thing he won't mention because he has gotten over it.

Totally over it, in fact his second name could be Marco 'Over hot attractive redheads' Diaz. Take that Star.

"Fuck me"

"Ew gross-wait that came out offensive right? Sorry Marco but you're my best friend and I'm ace, like I came out to you first-"

"Oh god no I didn't mean it that way!" A high-pitched groan came out from his mouth while his face matched Star's mildly disgusted one. Feeling embarrassment warm his face, he didn't know to blame the entire universe for loving to torment him or blame his awkward self. Probably both.

"I'm fucked" 

"Oh this is about that stripper dude? Told you you weren't over him." She sing-songed the last part and kept munching that sparkly monstrosity she called a cupcake. 

"I am over that!" He cursed internally how much his lie lacked of confidence. Marco knew he was terrible liar, and even worse even when he was lying to Star. At his reply Star rolled her eyes and was clearly not falling for it, Marco fumed. 

"You saying you are over that hot dude is like me saying I hate puppies. Or like saying unicorns aren't real." He opened his mouth to protest Star's last statement, but remembering the heated battle they had because he had told her the obvious truth he preferred not to. 

His phone alarm started ringing and to his luck it was already time to go.

"I'm not having this conversation with you right now-" Star let out a small 'pfft' and rolled her eyes. "-and I gotta go, shift starts in 15 minutes"

"Ok but we will finish this conversation later" She stated like it was a fact while crossing her arms.

Good luck with that future me.

"Also its your time to wash dishes, please don't flood the apartment!" He pleaded and hoped that Star would be able to do it without making the laundry incident happen again.

"Yessir!" Star saluted at him while grinning, which sadly didn't bring any reassurance to Marco, but he still trusted her.

*

Just one more delivery. He could feel the relief of finally finishing so close and it made him extremely impatient. It got worse because the goddamn elevator was so slow. The prick who was his last customer just had to live in the farthest building in town, on the top floor. Great.

Though Marco had to admit he liked his job, and pretty much. Working for his quite successful family business, a pizza restaurant mixed with Mexican traditional food, had its ups and downs. Even though it wasn't much of a job, he has been working there since he was 10, but at least instead of being paid with candy he would actually get money now.

The elevator doors opened with a soft ‘ding’ that meant the arrival to his final destination. He walked quickly to apartment 66 so he could finally get home where a probable mess Star made in his absence and cold pizza awaited for him. Finally finding the right door, he knocked twice. 

As he waited anxiously he wondered who in his right mind would order pizza at 2 am in the middle of the night. The little note stuck on top the pizza box read the address and the name it was ordered under. 'Tom' said the scribble.

'Thanks Tom, not getting any sleep tonight.' Marco couldn't help hate the stranger with each passing second.

A clatter surprised Marco out of his thoughts, large thumps were approaching him and a male "Coming!" was heard from inside the apartment.

The door opened to reveal a really attractive yet tired looking guy. His auburn hair was wet, he was wearing sweats and a tight white shirt, which was kind of revealing thanks to his dripping state.  
Also what looked like smudged black eyeliner enhanced his hazel eyes and...was that glitter?

"Thank god, food" The attractive redhead yanked away from Marcos grip the pizza box and took a slice. Marco had never seen someone eat that quickly in his 20 years of living and he was Star's best friend for gods sake.

And why was he suddenly attracted to this complete stranger? Honestly he thought he had left behind in high school those momentary attractions he would get when cute strangers would open a door for him, or catching their stare in the bus.

But no, he just had to be this gay, congratulations to yourself Marco.

"Uh..that will be 11.99" Man could he sound even more awkward? 

The stranger, Tom, met his eyes, then proceeded to check out Marco from head to toe. Something glinted in his gaze and to Marco's confusion, he smirked.

"Talk about embarrassing, sorry had a very long shift today." Tom regained his composure and in comparison to Marco, replied confidently and rather cool. It didn't help Marco's flustered self the smile the redhead directed at him. With only 2 minutes passed Marco could feel his hands getting sweaty, great.

"Yeah long shifts can be pretty tiring, got lots of them, they're pretty sucky"

Sucky? Of everything that could have come out of his mouth he had to fuck it up.  
He just had to pull a Marco, like Star would say.

He was one second away from having an internal nervous breakdown when he heard Tom chuckle. A genuine chuckle that made Marco's insides warm and his thoughts even more fuzzier.

"True that" Tom smiled too much, and Marco wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Who was he kidding he did, but there was something hidden behind that smile. "Left my wallet inside, you can come if you want." Tom said nonchalantly and left a dumbfounded Marco behind.

Now, Marco had seen plenty of pornos starting exactly like this to know where this could be heading. 

Gathering the little of his dignity left, he entered the intimidating apartment following the redhead. He realized that Tom could also be a murderer, honestly who orders pizza at 2 am and invites a total stranger to their apartment? And there he was, thinking of steamy make-outs with a probable criminal. 

Tom's apartment was simple, the furniture was minimalist and mostly black with cool tones. Everything looked new and expensive, which made Marco more cautious to not break something. Tom led Marco to his kitchen, where his wallet was found on top of a counter. Marco noticed the entire apartment was tidy, except for a pile of clothes that were found in the floor. 

A suit.

With glitter.

Oh.

Something heavy fell inside Marco's gut as he connected all the points with the familiar stranger. The shock and realization hit him in the face and made his mind a mess.  
Tom was 'The attractive redhead stripper'. And it was him, the same mesmerizing face and taut body, even though this time his eyes were brown instead of red. They were really contacts after all huh.  
He could feel life and Star and everyone laughing at his obliviousness. Honestly why was he a magnet to bad luck?

Or good luck, a Star-like voice chimed in.

He hoped and prayed Tom didn't remember him, after all he only went one time and wasn't a regular. But the scene of the wink replayed in his head over and over, each time making him feel more nervous and warmer. Also the scenes of him making a complete fool of himself came into his mind.  
He prayed Tom didn't remember him.

Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo-

"So here's the money" Tom's strong voice snapped Marco out of his internal praying. Unfortunately he caught him watching his suit lying on the floor, and because Marco is so terribly bad at acting, he knew about Marco's new discovery.

And he smirked. Marco could feel his entire existence crumbling down, the exact feeling he felt 5 days ago of wanting the world to open wide and eat him whole resurfaced. And the one causing him just stood there, smirking knowingly.

"I have to admit I got offended that you didn't recognize me at first, kinda sucky."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont update in 2 years and also cliffhanger? wow low move lucas ur terrible human being but anyways  
> im actually in search of a beta reader or just anyone that will want to make constructive criticism of my shit and we could also be buds it would be great so if anyone interested hmu at yachibot dot tumbler dot cum  
> Also tom may seem cool now but that wont last long buddy
> 
> see ya in 2 years (sike.. or maybe not im a Mess friends sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, suggestions are very much appreciated!!


End file.
